¿Bailas Conmigo?
by Luniita07
Summary: ¿Que deseas Theodore Nott?— le pregunto acercándose lentamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca Por un momento sus ojos lo hipnotizaron, el azul de sus ojos saltarines, la fina línea de sus labios invitándolo a besarlos, su piel nívea que brillaba con el sereno de la madrugada. —Consumir esa pureza en tu alma y que conozcas un poco de mi infierno...
1. Horario de Verano

_*Bueno, el texto ha sido corregido, dentro de lo que cabe, no tuvo tantos cambios mas que comas, acentuaciones y demás. Modifique por sugerencia de mi beta algún párrafo pero nada que le de un gran cambio a la historia. Agradezco mucho la oportunidad que le han dado a pesar de que estaba terrible en un inicio. Ahora ha quedado decente y entendible (eso quiero pensar). Los otros capítulos los iré corrigiendo poco a poco, así que una disculpa por las molestias que pudiese causar. Prometo no demorar mucho con los dos capítulos faltantes._

Quiero darle las gracias a María Aguilera _quien_ me ha corregido el texto. ¡No me canso de darte las gracias! Sin tu magia (y sé, que lo digo _mucho_ ) mis fanfics no quedarían decentes. ¡Loveu hermosa!

 _Sin más, gracias por leer (=_

Ese día nublado se podía oír el repiqueteo de la suave llovizna junto con siete jóvenes corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Era bien conocido que la profesora McGonagall no era partidaria de la tardanza, así que, definitivamente, tenían escasos minutos para llegar, si no es que ya era demasiado tarde.

Hermione Granger se iba a volver loca. Nunca, jamás en la vida había llegado tarde y por culpa de su torpe amigo y excuñada sería primera vez.

Los tres corrían; se les iba la vida en ello. Sin embargo, al doblar la esquina para llegar al aula, se toparon con otro grupito que parecía también llevaba prisa: el de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio y sus amigos llevaban la prisa de los mil demonios. Estaban por llegar tarde a la clase de la vieja bruja y eso les haría acreedores de un maldito castigo. Así que, por jodido que fuera y que le valiera, Draco tampoco quería pasar recluido el fin de semana. A su mente volvió el recuerdo del motivo por el cual podrían ser sancionados. Una noche alocada que incluía fiesta, mujeres-hombres, en el caso de Pansy-alcohol y sexo.

Al doblar la esquina para entrar al salón de la profesora McGonagall, chocó con su némesis, Hermione Granger. Pudieron insultarse, retomar la rutina de cada lunes, pero ambos tenían un inconveniente: eran perfeccionistas; les preocupan sus notas; y, sobre todo, odiaban que les jodieran el fin de semana, los únicos días donde ese maldito colegioo interfería en que ser y etiquetas absurdas. De modo que se dieron tregua silenciosa y corrieron juntos; escena muy bizarra considerando los enemigos naturales que eran. En el camino, se encontraron con Luna Lovegood, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar.

— ¿Estás loca, Lovegood? —le dijo un agitado Blaise—. ¿Esperas que la vieja bruja te castigue?

La aludida iba a contestar cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba y le incitaba a correr. Theodore Nott.

No dijo nada, solo comenzó a correr con ellos.

 _7:00 am del día lunes_.

Detuvieron su carrera. Se encontraban frente al aula. Respiraron, tomaron la manija y se prepararon para la mirada severa de la maestra.

Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ningún alumno se encontraba dentro.

— ¿Es una joda? —Blaise acababa de recuperar el aliento y estaba cabreado. Correr como endemoniado un lunes y crudo no era de dios.

No se percataron que detrás de ellos llegó la profesora.

—No es una "joda", señor Zabini —los ocho jóvenes se volvieron, tragando fuerte.

—Profesora McGonagall... —comenzó a hablar la castaña.

—Ahórrese sus ingeniosas excusas, señorita Granger..., al igual que usted, joven Malfoy —añadió, al ver que el rubio pretendía defenderse.

—Lo sentimos —dijo Harry.

—Ya lo creo que lo sentirán, señor Potter. Vengan conmigo.

Todos se miraron entre sí. La profesora McGonagall era temida por su apacible carácter que luego terminaba con aterradores castigos y estallidos de regaños que hacían querer ir a esconderte bajo las faldas de tu madre. Sin contar que te jodia todo un fin de semana con una aburrida charla de cómo ser un ejemplo para la sociedad. Hermione amaba el estudio, era becada y aprovechaba siempre para aprender, pero admitía que los métodos de la profesora eran antiguos. Y estresaban.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos profesora? — preguntó Luna.

—Verán, estoy emprendiendo un proyecto sobre la convivencia sana entre enemigos naturales... — Blaise boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Los había llamado indirectamente, ¿animales? —. Así que buscaba víctimas, digo, alumnos —se corrigió— para llevarlo a cabo.

—Entonces, este sería una especie de castigo —comentó Theo.

—Es usted muy perspicaz, señor Nott —había ironía en su voz.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que no nos quejaremos? —preguntó una muy cabreada Ginny. Había oído rumores y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Señorita Weasley, no están en posición de negarse. Solamente en los últimos meses han estado en detención más de tres veces y castigados por lo menos una docena. No entiendo cómo es que Albus aún no los ha expulsado, así que se lo resumiré: es un hecho, ustedes participaran. Se llevará a cabo un concurso entre escuelas Elite y ustedes ganaran —puntualizó.

Ninguno dijo nada. ¿En serio eran tan problemáticos? ¿En qué momento se volvieron así?

Sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, no se fijaron en que la profesora se detuvo en un antiguo salón, a las afueras de los que usualmente ocupaban.

—Profesora, no veo nadie aquí— dijo Pansy.

—Me doy cuenta perfectamente, señorita Parkinson.

Los acompañantes soltaron una risita burlona por el tono inquisitivo de la maestra.

—Entonces, ¿porque nos trajo aquí? Digo, no es como que solo nosotros vayamos a participar en su absurda idea, ¿o sí? —preguntó Blaise, vacilando un poco ante el rostro impávido de la aludida.

—Zabini, tengo la impresión de que, a veces, solo tienes el cerebro de adorno —le molestó Pansy—. Somos los chivos expiatorios de la profesora. Lo que sea que tiene en mente, si lo logra con nosotros, la Dirección no dirá nada —contestó hastiada.

—Se equivoca, señorita Parkinson, el permiso de Albus ya lo tengo. Le explique con lujo de detalles los..., bueno, ¿cómo llamarlo?, a ver... ¿percances? Sí, creo esa es la palabra correcta a las barbarías que ustedes, como séquito, participan.

—Profesora, con el debido respeto, pero esto es una pen...

—Cuidado con el lenguaje, señor Malfoy, que puede que esté a la par de la alumna Granger, pero no permito faltas de respeto —dijo de manera tajante.

—Aun así, no veo el punto de encontrarnos en un salón de ballet vacío, sin contar con que no hay nadie más —Los muchachos no sabían qué decir o hacer, estaban en terreno peligroso.

—Oh, verán, señor Malfoy, Zabini, Potter y Nott, están aquí con un único propósito, al igual que las señoritas Granger, Parkinson, Weasley y Lovegood.

— ¿Cuál es ese propósito, profesora? —Por primera vez, en minutos, Theodore se atrevía a preguntar. Había estado ajeno a la discusión "civilizada" entre la presente, su grupo y el de Granger.

Luna lo admiró por primera vez. Era alto, casi igual que Malfoy y tenía unos ojos azules, que te invitaban a perderte en ellos y danzar en el mar de los pecados. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Tomó la mano que minutos atrás el mismo chico había agarrado, jalándola consigo a una carrera que ella ya daba por perdida, pues el horario de verano se había puesto en marcha el día anterior a las doce de la mañana.

Así es, justamente ahora eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana, no las siete y veinte y, al parecer, ninguno de los neófitos compañeros parecía recordarlo. Soltó una risilla, una que no pasó desapercibida para Nott.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia, Luna? -—Escuchar que la llamara por su nombre causó cierto cosquilleo. Debía estar en calma. ¿Cómo un chico como Theodore Nott podría fijarse en alguien como Luna "Lunática" Lovegood?

—Oh, nada, Theodore.

Él sintió su corazón saltar. Ella siempre lo llamaba Nott o Theodore Nott, nunca solo Theodore. _Patético_ , pensó sobre sí mismo.

—Es sólo que veo las mentes de todos ustedes trabajar a mil por hora —continuó ella—. Ya sabes, te veo calcular cada palabra para poder saber en qué puedes ocupar tu encanto y salir del embrollo. A Zabini, tratar de buscar palabras incómodas para que la profesora lo dé por caso perdido y lo deje ir sin contar que aún no cree que de manera indirecta nos llamó animales... Bueno, "nos"— hizo una mueca divertida, para malestar de los demás chicos— me suena a manada... _les_ llamó —rectificó—. A Pansy, ocupar su labia mordaz para ver qué provecho sacar de todo ello. Ginny está resignada, porque se han oído rumores de algo nuevo en el colegio dado que su mamá trabajó dentro y sabe qué tiene dos pies izquierdos. Malfoy y Hermione, tratando de buscar las excusas más ingeniosas para poder liberarla e ir a la siguiente clase, que, por cierto, teníamos hora libre. Y Harry, bueno, él solo está pensando qué demonios hizo que el día de hoy llegarán tarde.

— ¡Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo! —chillaron en coro.

—Quitando la cara de cruda mortal que tienen y que fueron a una fiesta desenfrenada es algo muy sencillo de contestar —respondió, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Pues ilumínanos, "Lunática" Lovegood! —Blaise ya no tenía paciencia: estaba agotada y cruda para variar.

El apodo hizo que la rubia dejara de sonreír. No le enojaba, pero, hoy, definitivamente no estaba de humor.

—Oh, claro, Zabini, ustedes se olvidaron de activar en su celular el modo automático del cambio de horario.

— ¿Cambio de horario? —preguntaron todos con signo de no tener ni idea de lo que la rubia hablaba.

— ¡Horario de verano, idiotas! —contestó exasperada—. Ayer se adelantó una hora el reloj.

Así, estaba en el límite. Luna Lovegood no permitiría ni un insulto más. Era pacifica, amable con todo el mundo, creía en la bondad ajena, pero esto, la convivencia entre los dos grupos, distaba de ser pacífica: si bien el de Hermione Granger era más amable, a veces, a Ginny se le escapaba un apodo poco agradable a los oídos de Luna; Harry... él solo acudía a ella cuando estaba a punto de reprobar un examen o requería de ayuda para alguna conquista de su fraternidad. Sin embargo, el de Draco Malfoy eran distintos: eran unos auténticos cabrones. Incluso Nott, con quien trataba de no cruzar más de una palabra o, en su defecto, evitaba.

Esa rubia nunca los había llamado idiotas! ¿Qué le daba valor?

Fue la pregunta que se hizo mentalmente Blaise.

Nott, Malfoy y Hermione se golpeaban la frente con la palma de la mano. Pansy deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, así que permanecía en posición de avestruz. Zabini se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared intentando, así, que lo que decía la loca no fuera real. Harry también se golpeaba en la pared. Y Ginny, bueno, ella solo suspiró; aún seguía medio ebria. Nott optó por mirar a la rubia; había cierta diversión en sus ojos... y algo más... ¿confusión?

Era confusión lo que podía ver en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Lo descubriría, definitivamente lo haría.

sÍ, lo sé, podría ser algo cliché... bueno esperemos que al final no lo sea y también se que el titulo es muy predecible pero... igual espero que les haya gustado jeje (=

Agradecería se ven alguna falla me lo hagan saber, para poder ir mejorando poco a poco.

 _Loveus Babys!_


	2. Bendito recuerdo

— ¿Es mi idea o la Lunática nos acaba de llamar idiotas y le hemos dado razón en hacerlo? —Por fin habló un Zabini bastante cabreado por su estupidez.

—No, no es tu idea Blaise, se refirió a nosotros como idiotas —contestó Theo de manera pausada.

—Todos lo oímos, Zabini —Escuchar la admisión de Granger fue demasiado.

¿En qué mundo paralelo la loca tenía razón y se le podía permitir llamarlos idiotas?

—Con la aclaración que acaba de dar la señorita Lovegood, debe quedar constatado que no recordaron el cambio de horario y, con ello, tampoco automatizaron sus aparatos electrónicos que, a su vez, hizo que llegaran tarde a mi clase —sonrió la vieja bruja—. Ahora que sólo quedan ustedes, puedo comenzar con la clase y ver si puedo lograr que dejen de comportarse como guerrilleros cada vez que se ven y usan ese lenguaje tan osado.

Muecas se formaron en el rostro de los presentes.

—Pero, profesora, sólo hemos llegado tarde...

—Una hora, señor Nott, una increíble hora la cual tuve que modificar todo —Sus ojos buscaban en un estante donde habían cientos de discos, hasta que ubicó el que quería.

—Nosotros... —miraron a Granger y a Malfoy, los únicos con más cerebro que todos ellos, solo que no hubo respuesta.

No tenían excusa. Ninguna.

—Ignoré mi aviso y le puse «No recordar» —desvió con una mueca de desagrado total por la torpeza de olvidar algo tan simple como un jodido cambio de verano.

—Yo también perdí mi celular —continuó la castaña.

—¿Los demás? —preguntó la profesora, esperando una ingeniosa justificación.

—Pues al diablo, Nott casi no ocupa esa cosa gigantesca que tiene por celular, Weasley apenas y tiene un cacahuate y san Potter, estoy seguro, no cargó la pila del móvil. Parkinson estaba tan ebria, que esperaba que nosotros resolviéramos su problema de venir a clases. ¿Y yo? Bueno, he de decir que aún mantengo el horario de... —dejó su frase a medio decir. Le avergonzaba tener que admitir que el huso horario de su natal lo hacía sentirse no tan perdido desde que su madre lo dejó tirado en ese internado de mierda.

—¿Y tú Luna? —Theo observaba inquisitivo a la rubia.

Luna no podía decir en voz alta los motivos por los cuales se quedó como idiota soñando despierta después de su plática nocturna. Simplemente, ignoró su alarma y esperó que alguno de sus compañeros la despertara... sólo que sus compañeras eran unas imbéciles y no lo hicieron.

La dejaron dormir hasta que otra chica de su fraternidad se sorprendió de mirarla aún dormida y, casi sacudiéndola, le comunicó que ya no alcanzaba la clase de McGonagall.

Hasta un resorte pudo envidiar la forma tan automática con la que se levantó lavo su rostro, se peinó, alisó sus ropas y salió caminando, haciéndose la idea de una semana con la profesora y sus múltiples gatos.

Así que el que Theo la tomara de la mano, siendo el culpable de la situación, hizo que en su estómago revolotearan las mariposas que creía muertas.

Por un momento a su memoria volvió la noche anterior.

Estaban borrachos cuando llegaron a las cuatro de la mañana e irrumpieron en la habitación para continuar la fiesta, ya que una de las compañeras de Luna era el _"Affaire"_ de Theo. La rubia mejor optó por salir al balcón y esperar. Después de todo, el insomnio había hecho mella y no dormiría pronto.

Se sorprendió cuando miró al moreno salir solo con bóxers y pararse junto a ella.

 _—Pescaras un resfriado Lovegood —encendió un cigarrillo._

 _—Probablemente, Theodore Nott —contestó con voz pasible._

 _—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas de la madrugada? No es que no tome parte de la culpa sabiendo que Sara y yo hemos sido realmente escandalosos esta noche._

 _—Tenía insomnio, así que he estado leyendo, viendo tv y pensando —la rubia podía admirar la belleza del chico: el perfil era sacado de película, alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos azules y una peculiaridad bastante encantadora, o, al menos, a ella le parecía realmente sexy; usaba lentes, se los había visto un par de veces y solo los ocupaba para leer, estar en el celular o en clase._

 _—Eres demasiado bonita para dejar que Morfeo haga de las suyas arrebatándote el sueño —se volvió y en su rostro estaba una sonrisa sincera, una real, una que a nadie más le había visto dedicar, ni siquiera a Sara. La personalidad del Slytherin era callada, siniestra a veces. Tenía un círculo de amigos bastante peculiar con una sola mujer en el y es a la única que en su momento reconoció verle esa sonrisa._

 _—Quizá Morfeo ya se aburrió de mi —le devolvió la sonrisa. Era sencillo responderle, sin etiquetas ni nada que se interpusiera, y, aunque quisiera él no la recordaba, después de todo en vacaciones se conocieron, cuando ella pasaba por una crisis y él estuvo ahí, presentándose como un ángel que sanó su dolido corazón. De eso hace tres_ _años._

 _—No lo creo, yo no lo haría. Tienes esa chispa que cualquier hombre desearía tener en una mujer._

 _—¿En verdad lo crees, Theodore Nott? —lo vio asentir— ¿Cómo me ves?_

 _—Te veo... —se tomó el mentón, fingiendo pensar, acto que causó una risa suave en la rubia—. Es verdad, te veo como una chica rica, niña de papi, simple y sencilla, con un toque de ingenuidad de creer en el mundo y las personas, en que todos tienen algo bueno. A su vez, puedo ver en tus ojos pasión, no cualquier pasión, una donde eres capaz de ser el agua que evapora o ser el fuego que consume. Apuesto que en la cama debes de ser una fiera, Luna. Desearía... —se detuvo al ver la dirección que llevaron sus pensamientos y deseos.._

 _— ¿Qué deseas, Theodore Nott? —le preguntó, acercándose lentamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca._

 _Por un momento, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron. El azul de sus ojos saltarines, la fina línea de sus labios invitándolo a besarlos, su piel nívea que brillaba con el sereno de la madrugada._

 _—Consumir esa pureza en tu alma y que conozcas un poco de mi infierno..._

 _Dejó de pensar. Aun con lo embriagado que estaba, sus sentidos se encontraban muy despiertos. No fue un beso lujurioso, aunque de ver el momento, podría interpretarse así. Fue un beso pasional, uno que desde hace tiempo se desea, uno que es capaz de llevar una danza sensual al acto culminante. Solo que, para suerte o desfortuna de Luna, Theo estaba borracho, no imbécil. La cordura regresó a su aletargado cuerpo y cerebro._

 _—Me encantaría poder montarte sobre mí y que me mostraras todo tu placer —le susurró— Oh, créeme que es justamente lo que deseo, pero no aquí, no así, no cuando acabo de salir de entre las piernas de alguien. Vales más que eso —aun en contra de su voluntad, pero con fuerte deseo, la beso por última vez y regresó al dormitorio de la otra chica._

 _Luna suspiró. Muchos años amándolo en silencio y, ahora que podía, simplemente la rechazaba. Aunque a regañadientes admitió que agradecía el atisbo de decencia y caballerosidad que mostró. Se entristeció. No se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera con el beso acudió a su mente aquella noche en un pueblo ubicado en_ _Texas,_ _y su corazón dolió pues estaba segura que, al igual que aquella vez, su mente quedaría en blanco debido a la borrachera que traía encima._

—Me quedé dormida —respondió, intentado sonar natural. No podía soportar tantas miradas sobre ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Theo la escudriñaba con la mirada. A su mente pasaban vagos recuerdos de salir en la madrugada al balcón y no estar solo, ¿sería con Luna? Después de todo, despertó en la habitación de la compañera de la rubia. ¿Qué sucedió? Su mente divagó por posibles escenarios, ya que su cerebro no quería cooperar y traer sus recuerdos completos de la madrugada.

—Esa es una excusa muy tonta, Luna, más viniendo de ti —Harry le sonrío amistoso. La chica era excéntrica pero buena y la empezaba a conocer. Así que, cuando desvió la mirada, supo que mentía. Volvió sus ojos a Nott y lo descubrió con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de atar cabos.

—Puedo ser muy distraída, Harry —y nuevamente Nott sintió los celos emerger desde lo más profundo. ¿Por qué le sonreía a ese idiota?

—Déjense de inventos mal formulados, por favor —Minerva se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que, al abrir, mostró una grabadora en buen estado. La tomó y la puso encima de la pequeña mesa—. Por favor, formen una fila en línea horizontal.

Todos obedecieron. No tenían ganas de más represalias.

—No comprendo cómo el estar aquí y una grabadora puedan ser un castigo o redención o lo que sea que usted pretenda con esta cosa.

Ginny quiso matar por quincuagésima vez al moreno. ¿No podía quedarse callado? Estaba sacando a la vieja bruja de sus casillas y ellos pagarían el plato roto.

— ¡Zabini, cállate quieres! —le gritó Malfoy. La pelirroja le agradeció en silencio, pues ni muerta lo decía en voz alta.

—Como sabrán, la escuela tiene un estatus que mantener, en cada fraternidad, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin hay un deporte: ballet, gimnasia, futbol, etc. Cada uno para formar un sequito de chicos capullos que sienten tener el control y voluntad de hacer lo que les pegue en gana —si bien esa no era la finalidad, al menos los alumnos lo presentaban así. La prueba: los chicos presentes.

—¿No es así?

—¡CALLATE, ZABINI! —gritaron todos.

Minerva le dedico una mirada severa y cargada de advertencias.

—Como decía —continuó— ustedes, principalmente el sequito de Draco Malfoy, conformado por Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y, sorprendentemente, Pansy Parkinson, y el de Hermione Granger, seguido de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood...

—Técnicamente, profesora McGonagall, no pertenezco a su sequito, solo estoy...

—Hey, Luna, ¿te había dicho que hoy te ves hermosa? —le dijo Harry, abrazándola en el acto. Una punzada muy parecida a los celos parecía carcomer a cierto chico Slytheriano. Harry sólo lo hizo para que la tortura terminara de una vez por todas.

—Como sea —la vieja bruja comenzaba a hartarse de seis niños millonarios que se creían el ombligo del mundo y dos becados—, he hablado con Albus y le he platicado la situación de ustedes en particular. Cada que se ven, cualquiera de los aludidos comienza con una pelea verbal y terminan moliéndose a golpes y es algo que ya no se va a tolerar, así que hemos creado una, mmm..., ¿cómo llamarla?, ¿asignatura? para la convivencia sana entre sus especies —ironizó.

Vale, definitivamente la bruja ya estaba oficialmente deschavetada.

—Profesora, entiendo el punto, es incluso una vergüenza que nos lo haga saber de esta manera, pero ¿habría alguna manera que se refiriera a nosotros como personas humanas y no animales? —comentó la castaña un poco indignada.

—De hecho la hay, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, han demostrado estar lejos de cualquier civilización posible, incluso usted con el señor Malfoy y sus ingeniosos insultos me demostraron que necesitan estar juntos, convivir y va para todos las clases y grados.

—Usted está loca —soltó repentinamente Luna.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos: la chica calmada, la que no dice nada, la de "amor y paz, los amo" estaba poniéndose rebelde.

—No veo el motivo —respondió arqueando la ceja, desafiándola a que volviera a llamarla loca.

—Estos... —miró a sus compañeros. No había manera de llamarlos civilizados—. El pleito entre ambos grupos es algo natural, es algo que llevan por deporte durante los últimos tres años de instituto. ¿Usted, de alguna manera, cree que en verdad puedan llevarse bien? Incluso si la hay, no veo por qué tenga que estar aquí. Ni siquiera me llevo del todo con cualquiera de ellos, excepto Harry.

Theodore quería tomar el lindo rostro de Luna y comérselo a besos a ver si así dejaba de mencionar a Potter con ese potencialmente tono de voz meloso. Además, deseaba tronar el cuello del moreno.

—Agradezco la observación —Minerva suspiró. Lo esperaba de todos menos de la rubia. Este no era el día de la chica. Con ese pensamiento se consoló y propuso contestarle amablemente—. La decisión está tomada. La actividad para que ustedes aprendan a llevarse bien sí o sí es algo muy sencillo.

— ¡Sorpréndanos! —bufó con sarcasmo la pelirroja, que sabía a dónde iba el rollo.

— ¿Qué es? —corearon.

—Clases de baile.

Ahí estaba. La pelirroja resopló bastante irritada, Malfoy y Granger apenas y podían regresar sus mandíbulas a su lugar, Zabini y Parkinson tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, y Luna... ella parecía aburrida con un atisbo de emoción al igual que Nott.

—Definitivamente, usted se volvió loca. ¿Pretende que nos matemos? —esta vez fue Pansy quien se atrevió a desafiar a la profesora.

—No, pretendo que comprenda, señor Malfoy, que el que la señorita Granger sea una becada no la hace inferior a usted, que el señor Potter deje de mirar con cara de verdadero capullo a la señorita Parkinson, que Weasley y Zabiniejen de querer matarse a golpes cada que se miran, y que Nott y Lovegood..., bueno, ustedes, debo admitir, son los que menos dolores de cabeza me dan.

—Gracias —contestaron al unísono.

—Esta clase se implementara como prueba y otras actividades. Normalmente, se hace una selección para ver aptitudes y demás, pero debido a que ustedes faltaron, no retrocederé en lo aprendido.

—¡Es matanza segura! —sollozó la morena.

—Esperemos que no lo sea, señorita Parkinson. Se requiere de agilidad, destreza y, sobre todo, de sentimiento para poder bailar. A cada grupo se le dio un género. Como ustedes son los dos últimos, se les ha asignado la salsa.

—¿La salsa como la que se les pone a los taquitos al pastor? —Todos volvieron sus ojos fulminantes al morenazo de fuego.

—No, Blaise, la salsa es un género musical, idiota —le reprendió Ginny.

—Déjese de payasadas, señor Zabini. La única razón porque la que incluso he accedido a ser vuestra maestra de baile es porque creo que pueden lograrlo, de no hacerlo, tomaré medidas más drásticas.

—Como sea profesora, acabemos con esto de una vez. Harry, tú y yo seremos pareja —dijo la pelirroja.

—Nada de eso. Las parejas ya están asignadas y estarán conformadas de la siguiente manera: Weasley con Zabini, Granger y Malfoy, Potter y Parkinson y, por último, Luna con Nott.

Los aludidos se miraron por un momento, un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

—¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de la atmósfera incomoda que rodea a esos dos o es mi imaginación? —ese hombre buscaba ser uno muerto, no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

—Muy bien todos en frente de sus respectivas parejas —aplaudió: era la indicación de que debía obedecer.

—¿Qué pasa si nos negamos profesora?

Luna sintió su corazón romperse. Él no deseaba de ninguna manera ser su pareja de baile. ¿Cómo podría llegar a mirarla como mujer si simplemente ella era una soñadora que no hacía más que pensar que los ángeles existían?

Aunque Luna estaba lejos de conocer el verdadero motivo, él no quería ser su pareja de baile si ella no quitaba los ojos de encima de Potter y viceversa. No deseaba soltarle un comentario mordaz y perder así la oportunidad de entablar una amistad, aunque después del sueño que tuvo parecía ser que en el fondo quería algo más, necesitaba ese algo más de ella...

—Es sencillo, señor Nott: suspenden mi clase —sonrió victoriosa.

Las cuatro parejas tragaron en seco. La materia que impartía era una de las más difíciles y, si suspendían, sería imposible aprobarla.

Se pararon de frente. El intercambio de hostilidad se hizo presente.

—Espero no tengas dos pies izquierdos, Granger —inquirió con voz cargada de frustración.

—Tendrás a la mejor pareja de baile, Malfoy—sonrió. La comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. Fuera de sus peleas habituales era interesante.

—Escucha muy bien, Zabini, cuidado y posas algunas de tus marginales manos sobre mi trasero, porque te quedas sin ellas —le advirtió apretando los dientes y disimulando una sonrisa.

—Ni que estuvieras tan buena Weasley —se defendió.

—Porque lo estoy es que te lo advierto —Blaise estuvo tentado a maldecirla, sin embargo, la pelirroja no estaba alejada de sus suposiciones y negras intenciones.

—Potter, déjame decirte que tendrás a la peor compañera de baile. No bailo ni la cucaracha y pretenden que me mueva al compás de una salsa —advirtió.

—Eso es muy cierto —afirmó su rubio amigo.

—Espero puedas perdonar mis dos pies izquierdos —se disculpó anticipadamente.

—Creo poder soportarlo —una sonrisa sincera, aunque incomoda, adornó sus rostros.

—Entonces, Theodore Nott... —le tendió la mano— _¿Bailas conmigo?_

Y, entonces, los recuerdos se dispararon. Ella bailando con él en ese rodeo, ella sonriéndole, ella moviéndose al compás de una salsa, ella contándole su pena y un corazón roto. Él tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, él visiblemente aletargado por la bebida y, aun así, otra vez ella... mostrando su cautivadora personalidad, sencilla, tranquila. A su vez, recordó la charla en el balcón, su beso del cual al día siguiente su mente quedo en blanco, dejándolo en el olvido _a ambos... otra vez._

_Espero que les haya gustado_

*Creo, debo aclarar cierto punto, se supone que Luna proviene de una familia adinerada, ellos viven en un pueblo ubicado en Texas (justamente no le vi importancia en su momento) donde hay ranchos y ya saben, lo típico de gente adinerada, ni tan ostentoso ni tan vació, ellos tienen casa por doquier y pues casualmente la enviaron al internado de Hogwarts. No le vi necesario explicarlo dentro de la misma historia ya que seria algo inoportuno (según mi punto de vista) para el desarrollo, ya si ustedes quieren conocer como se conocieron hagamenlo saber, creo que algo surgirá de mi cabeza.

Gracias por leer (=


	3. PROCURA

—Soy un idiota —murmuró para sí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Theodore Nott? —se acercó preocupada.

—Lo estoy —respondió con tono serio—. Acabemos con esto de una vez —tomó su mano.

La música empezó a sonar. La profesora daba las indicaciones de cómo moverse. Ajenos a ellos, Luna y Theo se movían por inercia. Sus cuerpos reconocían la canción, la tonada, la esencia, pero, sobre todo, se reconocían a sí mismos... sus cuerpos se recordaban ahora que estaban bailando.

Pasado un rato y después de un breve ensayo, el verdadero baile comenzó. Con gracia la tomó y empezó a mover los pies con habilidad al igual que Luna. Por segundos, se miraban; por otros, se ignoraban. Hasta que no pudo más.

— ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? —preguntó enojado. Su compañera levantó la vista y ocurrió: la lanzo al otro extremo sin soltarla y la devolvió a sus brazos con el mismo movimiento, la recordaba...

Procura seducirme muy despacio   
y no reparo todo lo que en el año te haré  
Procura caminarme ya   
como ola en el mar   
y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar

Se encogió de hombros e intentó que sus ojos no mostraran la emoción que sentía al entender que por fin la reconocía.  
—No tenía caso. Al día siguiente, no me buscaste y, cuando me entere, tu familia se marchaba de Montana. No volví a saber de ti hasta que, por capricho del destino, te encontré aquí de nuevo... y ni siquiera hiciste mención de lo que sucedió. Te vi con Sara —añadió—. Tampoco esperaba un cuento de hadas, Theodore Nott. Podré ser una tonta soñadora, pero entiendo los términos de "chica de una noche" tanto para ese día como para hoy en la madrugada.

Que ella pensara que en él podría siquiera pasar aquel terrible pensamiento le molestó de sobremanera. La sostuvo con firmeza y la hizo girar, haciendo que ella se volviera sobre su propio eje y regresara a él.

Quizás convenga que te alejes, quizás   
me domina la tentación   
de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti   
tan cerca sin poder resistir

Los demás habían dejado de intentar bailar. Incluso Granger y Malfoy, que eran quienes medianamente sabían del género, pararon en cuanto vieron a Luna y Theodore moverse así, de esa forma tan pasional, como si se conocieran de una forma más íntima, más espiritual.

Las caderas se movían haciendo sincronía con la cintura, sus pies se entrelazaban con la danza como si de años la conocieran, los brazos giraban en cada vuelta presentada y ella volvía a él, como un imán. La fuerza magnética de sus voluntades se estaba quebrando.

Procura coquetearme más   
y no reparo de lo que te haré  
Procura ser parte de mí   
y te aseguro que me hundo en ti   
Procura no mirarme más   
y no sabrás de que te perderás   
es un dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar

Y, por qué negarlo, estaba furioso. Todas las putas noches soñaba con ella, con su sonrisa, con su blanca piel, con sus ojos azules. La tuvo en sus brazos. ¿Es que en verdad era un reverendo idiota? La había dejado ir, algo debió decir en su estado de embriaguez y ella hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, sonreír y decir que no pasó nada, aceptar el hecho y continuar mientras él deliraba de rabia al pensar que su bella luna podría tener ojos para otro.

Con fuerza, la hizo girar y la atrajo. Luna, que ya comenzaba a inquietarse por la energía que los envolvía, lo miró a los ojos. Grave error. Su hipnótica miraba la invitaba a perderse en ellos, a robarle un último beso. El de la despedida.  
Sonrió. Simplemente, se dejaría llevar por la música, dejaría que la abrace y que la guie, pues de ese baile sólo quedaría un bonito recuerdo como el de aquella noche...

Procura coquetearme más   
y no reparo de lo que te haré  
Procura ser parte de mí   
y te aseguro que me hundo en ti   
Procura no mirarme más   
y no sabrás de que te perderás   
es un dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar

La pego a él, sus ojos no podían dejar de verla. Necesitaba observarla, grabarse su rostro. Necesitaba que todos los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaran...

—Me has torturado todos estos malditos años por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo, Lovegood.

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De qué manera?

—Y, justo ahora, lo hago por esa maldita frase. Desbloqueaste de mi memoria, y tal vez no te sirva, pero el motivo de que no me acordara era porque quizá eres la único puro que me ha pasado después de toda la mierda de mi vida. Con tu maldita sonrisa es lo único que me quede. Creí que lo había soñado todo y que no pude ser tan pendejo de decir todas esas cosas después. Por ello no ahonde más. Desapareciste de mi vista y de mi vida. Un día, te vi recién ingresando al instituto. Me miraste con indiferencia y ahí corté cualquier intento que quisiera hacer. No te veía más que de una vez en cuando, y, cuando pasaba, siempre huías de mí. Me evitabas.

Procura coquetearme más   
y no reparo de lo que te haré   
Procura ser parte de mí   
y te aseguro que me hundo en ti   
Procura no mirarme más   
y no sabrás de que te perderás   
Es un dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar

—Ya no tiene caso, Theodore Nott —su voz estaba apagada, perdiendo las esperanzas.

—Tiene todo el caso, Luna Lovegood —su corazón saltó.

Giraban. Ella sabía que pasos dar. La estaba guiando, como aquella noche, donde ambos habían estado juntos por primera vez, cuando él no era un imbécil, cuando conoció a una chica sencilla con ansias de descubrir el mundo y de creer en cuento de hadas, cuando lo vio a él con el alma rota y miles de ilusiones estancadas, cuando le confesó que no podía estar con alguien y eso le causaba mucha contrariedad. La había besado y dicho que era la mujer más hermosa, que merecía todo....

Procura, mujer, que se aceleran mis latidos   
Procura, mujer   
Procura, mujer, y te aseguro que me hundo en ti   
Procura, mujer

Y le cumplió... la hizo sentirse la chica más hermosa y, sin pensar las consecuencias, le ofreció su alma y su amor, el que rompió al día siguiente.

No recordaba nada, y ella no quiso rogar por un pedazo de su memoria. Lo evitó todo el tiempo. En algún momento, se enteró que la familia Nott se marchó. Sus vacaciones de verano estaban concluidas. Estaba segura que, si se esforzaba, lo encontraría mediante las redes sociales y podrían platicar de lo sucedido. No obstante, decidió lo contrario: los amores de verano eran eso y nada más.

Mi corazón se acelera   
Porque tu día te llega   
Sabes que hay luna llena

—Estoy furioso, Luna Lovegood, realmente lo estoy: totalmente cabreado, porque me ocultaste que ya nos conocíamos. Sobre todo, pretendías olvidarte de mí, que te olvidara por una jodida borrachera. Ni siquiera tuve la decencia de aparecer y preguntarte qué sucedió, porque temía manchar tu tierna inocencia con mi infierno desatado, porque, maldita sea, he querido follarte desde que creí que solo había sido un sueño....

Procura, mujer, que se aceleran mis latidos   
Procura, mujer

Ajenos al mundo, dos parejas observaban el intercambio de palabras, miradas y baile.  
—No pues, qué romántico —murmuró un rubio a punto de un ataque de risa.

—Oh, calla, Malfoy, que romperas el ambiente.

—¿Alguien tiene palomitas...?

Ir acercando tus labios   
y coquetearme despacio

(procura, mujer)   
que yo caiga en tus brazos

—Te he mirado desde la distancia y me he preguntado qué verías en mí. No soy atractiva, mucho menos inteligente. Soy soñadora, creo en hadas y toda esas cosas. Puedo hablarte de un mundo que no existe y, sin embargo, no quise importunarte con mi roto corazón. Ambos estábamos mal, nos refugiamos y sucedió. Está bien, Theodore Nott, no pasa nada...

Procura, mujer, que se aceleran mis latidos   
Procura, mujer  
Eres una bruja mujer, poco a poco, has tejido tu hechizo sobre mí-   
(Procura, mujer y te aseguro que me hundo en ti   
Procura, mujer)

—Luna...

—Sin quererlo ni pensarlo...

Ir acercando tus labios   
y coquetearme despacio   
(procura, mujer)   
que yo caiga en tus brazos

—Te has metido hasta mi alma.

Procura, mujer

Que se aceleren mis latidos

¡Ay! Procura, mujer...

Mi corazón se acelera

Procura, mujer...

—Theo...

Porque tu día te llega

Procura, mujer...

Sabes que hay luna llena

Procura, mujer...

Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti

Procura, mujer...

Procura, mujer

Que se aceleran mis latidos

¡Ay, procura, mujer!

Procura, mujer...

Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti

Procura, mujer...

Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré

—Y ahí quiero que te quedes....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  Hola, pues de nuevo aquí, colgando el ultimo capitulo de ¿ Bailas Conmigo? si, ya se a lo mejor y esperaban una super descripción de baile y no la hay pero en sí solo era el medio para que Theo recordara jejeje  .

Pues hasta aquí el final de la historia. Como dije, quizá me anime a realizar un epílogo más adelante. Necesito mi lap para ello.   
Gracias por darle la oportunidad, ya ha sido corregido en su totalidad. Posiblemente se me hayan escapado algunos detalles que no vi al momento de la edición. De ser así, díganme, no me malviajo.

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por todo.   
Los quiero!

Gracias por leer! 


End file.
